twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Pattinson
Robert Pattinson [http://www.mtv.com/movies/news/articles/1588062/20080527/story.jhtml Twilight Stars Q+A])is the British actor who played Edward Cullen in Twilight. He is best known for his role in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, where he played Cedric Diggory. Twilight Summit Entertainment announced on December 11, 2007 that they had cast Pattinson in the role of Edward Cullen. On her website, Stephenie Meyer endorsed the choice, saying, "I am ecstatic with Summit's choice for Edward. There are very few actors who can look both dangerous and beautiful at the same time, and even fewer who I can picture in my head as Edward. Robert Pattinson is going to be amazing."Twilight Movie at stepheniemeyer.com According to Pattinson, he had little knowledge of the books when he auditioned. He says, "I went into it thinking it was a vampire film directed by Catherine Hardwicke, who does like gritty sort of realistic indie films. If you’re doing a vampire fantasy shot like Thirteen, then that would be interesting. That’s why I went into it really, and it ended up being something totally and utterly different." Pattinson plays the piano during one scene in the movie. During the original take the actor played his own improvisations; it was later reshot with him playing the "Bella's Lullaby" composed by soundtrack writer Carter Burwell for the film.'Twilight' reshoots: Why is Catherine Hardwicke filming again? Nicole Sperling, The Hollywood Insider, Aug 29, 2008 Catherine Hardwick had asked Pattinson to compose "Bella's Lullaby" and he refused, saying it wasn't really his thing. However, two of his original songs, composed before Twilight was made, appear on the soundtrack album.'Twilight' Countdown: Catherine Hardwicke says original script was more like 'Charlie's Angels' Denise Martin, latimesblog, November 6, 2008 The actor admits that he is not athletic, and didn't enjoy filming the baseball game. He also had difficulty putting in the contact lenses to change the color of his eyes. Biography Robert Pattinson was born on May 13, 1986 in London, England. Besides acting, his interests include reading, playing guitar and keyboard.'Twilight' countdown: Robert Pattinson answers even more of your questions Denise Martin, latimesblogs, November 7, 2008 He has stated in multiple interviews that he is currently single. In school he wanted to be a political speechwriter, before deciding to try acting instead. He composes his own music (two of his songs appear on the Twilight soundtrack), and enjoys live performances. He has said that he misses being able to perform live at open mic nights now that he is readily recognized as "Edward", but he didn't like having videos of his performances appear on YouTube.'Twilight' Countdown: What you didn't know about Robert Pattinson Denise Martin, latimesblogs, November 9, 2008. He received the Hollywood Award at the Hollywood Film Festival Awards on October 29th, 2008.'Twilight' hunk Robert Pattinson is starting to scare us! Elizabeth Snead, latimesblogs, October 28, 2008 Relatives One sister, Lizzy, is twenty-five years old and had a top ten hit with the punk band Aurora. The other, Victoria, is twenty-seven and works in advertising. "Up until I was twelve my sisters used to dress me up as a girl and introduce me as 'Claudia'. Twelve was the turning point as I moved to a mixed school and then became cool and discovered hair gel." ''- Robert Pattinson. Personality Pattinson claims that he never watches himself in movies, "because it makes me feel like I’ll never want to do a job again." 'Twilight Countdown: Robert Pattinson answers your questions' Denise Martin, Nov. 5, 2008 He denies using any hair products to get his hair to stand on end, saying that "I’m just always grabbing my hair and stuff." He says that he came to hate the "perfect" character of Edward, and so he decided to play him as a manic-depressive who hates himself. He also claims he felt voyeuristic while reading the novels, as if he were peeping in on the author's fantasies. He notes, "I was just convinced that this woman is mad, she's completely mad, and she's in love with her own fictional creation."'Twilight Makes for the Best Fanwank ever' Fan Tour On November 10, 2008, Hot Topic had scheduled a meet-and-greet for Rob, and the first 500 fans at the door would get to meet Rob and get a ''Twilight tour tee-shirt. At one tour spot in San Francisco at The Stonestown Galleria, over 3,000 fans showed up, and several girls were injured in the mass crowd. With only one security guard to handle the crowd, it was deemed unsafe for Rob to do the meet-and-greet and the event was cancelled.'Twilight' Event Turns Ugly When Thousands More Fans Show Up Than Expected Shawn Adler, mtv.com, November 10, 2008 Filmography References Category:Twilight Film cast